Love of a hero, heart of a boy?
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: Harry has saved the world and now his life should be simple...Ignores 17 years latter, but otherwise follows cannon. A bit HarryLuna.


A/N Heres a nice little one shot for you all, set a few days after the final battle "17 years latter" ignored. Should get the next chaper of Sometimes even knights need wings done soon :)

* * *

Love of a hero, heart of a boy?

Peace was strange, thought Harry quietly as he stood by the lake. They say the war changes everything, but what they failed to realise that peace changed everything just as much too.

Harry knew how his life was suppose to go now, he get given a lot of rewards for saving the wizarding world, make a few speeches, join the aurors, watch Hermione and Ron marry then marry Ginny and have a great big family with her…

But for some reason it didn't feel right and instead it felt… hollow. There he said, or at least thought it at any rate. Since the end of the Voldermort Harry had started to question his relationship with the fiery red head. She was beautiful, kind, sporty, strong and clearly had a crush on him since she was ten.

Which was part of the problem really. She might be a nice person, beautiful and strong, but he still wondered how much of her love was based on hero worshipping crush.

She didn't exactly balance him out either, she was slightly more humorous than him and he was a lot more reflective but they both had temper to mach a dragons when they got going.

He also worried that the bases of there relationship was based too much on attraction and not enough on those quiet moments, those subconsciously under...

"Hello Harry" spoke Luna dreamily as sat not a more than a metre away from him beside the lake. Harry sighed, now he was going to have to deal with Luna and all her crazy ideas when he really wanted to think about his love life.

"You look rather sad Harry, the raglions get you too?" She asked calmly, assuming that Harry had a clue what she was talking about.

"Then again you were like this when your godfather died... and Ginny lost her brother too, so you both got a good reason to be sad, through she got rather angry when I told her she see him again" spoke Luna calmly as she played with grass with her fingers.

"Not everyone believes there's an afterlife Luna" said Harry quietly, speaking for the first time in the previously one sided conversation.

"But you do and your still sad" It was a simple but honest statement, blunt as a hammer and so very much Luna.

"More than death on my mind Luna" he replied in a rather low voice. Through Luna words had definitely put death on his mind, oh fun he mentally sighed.

"So what is on your mind Harry beside people dying?" she asked innocently, not realising, as per usual that Harry wanted to be left alone to his thoughts. She did that all the time, he realised and not just with Harry either, he remember that time she come out of the toilets after talking to a crying…

"Hermione is rather worried about you too" she spoke dreamily.

"And she sent you down here to deal with me I bet?" he said in the same low quiet voice he used before.

"Oh yes, she said I'm good at dealing with you apparently" She was still playing with the grass, weaving them together and gathering more as she did so.

Harry breathed in deeply, Hermione had finally realised how to get Harry to open up when he was brooding, send one Luna Lovegood to deal with him, because Hermione knew that Harry couldn't scare Luna away and Luna would persist until she got him to open up. Sometimes he really hated being best friends with the smartest witch of her age.

"My life's at a crossroads and I'm scared at the prospects" that be enough to get her to go away he hoped.

"Oh what's the directions?" she stopped playing with grass and turned her full attention on him, those eyes of hers staring right into his, unblinking.

Harry was left a bit speechless by this, Luna noticed.

"I thought you might react like that" she said serenely. She thought he react like that! He was about to shout at her rather loudly when she spoke again.

"And now you're losing your temper"

"I am not losing my temper!" he shouted rather loudly.

"Yes you are" she said rather calmly with a growing smile on her face.

"No I'm not!"

"Are"

"Not!"

"Are"

"Not!" he shouted, she then fell back and laughed in her completely over the top way, Harry turned slowly turned rather red.

After a few minutes Luna finally calmed down and beamed at Harry before saying rather happily.

"This is what I like you for, you know"

"Because you can make me look an utter prat?" he answered, still rather embarrassed and red. She thought for a while before replying.

"No because the reason you act like this is rather endearing" she said with a sweet smile.

Harry blushed deeper. Luna actually giggled.

"I am off course willing to wait for important things, but I promised Hermione I get you to stop being antisocial" she said dreamily, smile still on her face and still laying on her back.

"What kind of important things are we talking about here?" he asked curiously and a little wearily, he was suspicious about what she found endearing about him.

"Which way you take on the crossroad of your life off course" she said as she slowly sat up again. "Through I think it's mostly to do with you and Ginny."

He paused a moment before speaking

"I'm not sure if I really love her as much as I should do" he blurted out quickly as he could quietly. Luna simply nodded.

"She's a good friend" she stated.

"And pretty and funny..." he spoke.

"But it won't really work in long term for you two will it, especially when your passions calmed down a bit" she said as stared up at the sky.

Harry sighed; Luna may have a tendency to believe things could be explained because nargles and wrackspurts were involved, but she did have this annoying habit of empathising with people all too well

"Luna … what am I going to do?"

"Tell her the truth" she said as she stared at him with a slightly sad face "if that means ending the relationship, make sure she understands its better to be hurt a little in the present than a lot in the future"

Than as an afterthought she added "a hug and a promise to help her if she ever needs it be a nice thing to do too"

"Shouldn't I tell her that we always be frie.." started Harry to be interrupted by Luna shaking her head.

"Everyone tries to do that, it will hurt Ginny's pride" she added quickly after the nod.

Harry looked at Luna seriously.

"What do you find so endearing about me Luna?" he asked. Luna looked at him with a soft smile.

"People call you a hero, brave and kind" she started. Harry sighed, hero worship, but Luna wasn't finished.

"But I know why you act the way" she said as she jumped to her feet and walked up to him. Harry's heart jumped a beat.

"Inside that heart of your, buried deep beneath your anger, your kindness and your loving brave nature that took you all the way from a cupboard under the stairs to the end of Voldemort is a little boy who just want someone to save him and treat him nice" she spoke as she softly as place her hand on his heart. Harry looked into her pale greyish blue eyes.

"True" he said with a slight smile, Luna did know who he was. She smiled as leaned in closer; hand still over his heart and her face an inch from his.

"Important things can wait" she said with a smile as she skipped away from Harry.


End file.
